Prior to the disclosed invention there was no good solution for retrieving dead game animals, such as deer, from the hunting grounds. Many hunting areas do not allow vehicles to be driven to the dead animal. The hunter must move the animal from the field to a road were a vehicle is parked. This is challenging for several reasons. First, game animals are heavy and awkward to carry. Second, the terrain is often steep and slippery. Third, the hunter may encounter obstacles such as downed trees or creeks which are difficult to cross safely while carrying a heavy carcass. Fourth, the hunters vehicle may be parked a long distance from the dead animal. Fifth, bringing the dead animal to the vehicle can be an exhausting and dangerous process. The prior art includes, U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,164 issued to Burlison; U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,307 issued to Sokol; and U.S. Pat. No. 7,029,045 issued to Tumminaro.
Sokol comprises telescopic extension member extending out from a middle section and held in place with a spring device, a loop shaped cord is used to drag a game mammal from the neck or antlers. Sokol is too small has teaches too few expandable lengths to solve the problems listed above. Tumminaro comprises a yoke, yoke handles, an adjustment fastener, a hook, and hand grips. Tumminaro teaches that bulky rounded pieces are more efficient than expansionary pieces and teaches away from the present invention, while not solving the problems created by the prior art. Like, Tumminaro, Burlison similarly does not teach expansionary devices.